


Remember me the same way I remember you

by Felixtheseungcheoltrash



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming of Age, Friends to Lovers, Implied Underage Drug Use, M/M, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixtheseungcheoltrash/pseuds/Felixtheseungcheoltrash
Summary: A year after their Coming of Age celebration, Seungcheol drags Jeonghan and Joshua out on yet another road trip.





	Remember me the same way I remember you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This should've been posted yesterday (4th week of 95MONTH) but I couldn't make it. It's a bit late but I hope you enjoy :)))
> 
> (Rated M for the drug use.)
> 
> Again, proof-read by the amazing Sabrina.

“Coming!”

Jeonghan screams at the window as he keeps stuffing his clothes into his backpack messily. Skipping steps while running down the stairway, he curses under his breath as the honks outside don’t stop, but instead, become louder and faster.

“You know, you’ll get a broken window if you keep honking like an asshole.”

Jeonghan yells at the man in the driver’s seat as he stomps his way towards the car. He opens the back door, throwing his backpack inside then climbs in, leaning forward so his body is in the space between the front seats.

“You’ll do that? It’s Hansol’s car, not mine,” The driver turns to face Jeonghan.

He has that shit eating grin on his face that Jeonghan absolutely hates, but the long-haired male can never be mad when his dimple is showing and his eyes are sparkling in joy.

The driver, Seungcheol, has his hair newly dyed silver. It’s a part of his plan to try on as many hair colors as possible before graduating.  

“When I get a job, I won’t be able to dye my hair any color but black or dark brown. No one here wants a basketball teacher looking like a delinquent,” he explained to his best friends once on a summer day after high school. His hair back then was bleached blond with a ridiculous tuft of purple at the top of his head.

“I won’t,” Jeonghan retorts with a sarcastic smile, “but I know some of my aggressive neighbors who are more than happy to.”

Seungcheol snorts, which earns him a hit on his right shoulder.

“I’m serious. Stop doing that,” The younger grumbles, “It’s fucking annoying.”

“I’ll stop when it stops making your lazy ass do everything twice faster than usual.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes at that and sits back. He kicks Seungcheol underneath his seat, knowing that it will get on the elder’s nerves.

“Stop talking, start driving. We have to pick Shua up in ten,” He huffs, glaring at the back of the driver’s seat.

Seungcheol laughs as he starts the engine.

For a split second, their eyes meet in the rearview mirror and all of a sudden Jeonghan feels warm all the way to the tips of his fingers even though the A/C is blasting.

 

.

 

_ It was also Seungcheol’s idea that they went on their first road trip last year. To celebrate the Coming of Age Day, he said. _

_ The third Monday of May, the first year of college. _

_ Jeonghan remembered Joshua had to skip two of his classes since the American took extra courses during that summer. _

_ It was also Hansol’s car that they borrowed. The half-blooded boy was chill about almost everything, so as long as they brought back the car in one piece, he would have no problem. _

_ Not that they would let anything happen to the car, anyway. Seungcheol was a careful driver and everyone knew it. _

_ It was a fun trip. Probably the best one Jeonghan had ever gone on despite him not quite remembering half of it. _

_ What he remembered, though, were a lot of first times, some silly confessions, and a few drunken kisses. _

_ Now, the last part, Jeonghan was pretty sure that they had all made a silent promise to not talk about it. _

 

.

 

“Tell me why I have to skip my class again?”

Joshua sighs when they’re already out of the city. Though, he actually looks like he’s enjoying himself with his head against the passenger’s window, humming along to his favorite song since he gets to choose the music.

“Because you’re a freak who takes extra classes in summer?” Jeonghan replies snarkily in the middle of his yawn. His words at the end are drawn out like a slur.

Joshua turns around in his seat just to flip Jeonghan off. The latter snickers while sinking further into the leather until he’s half sitting, half lying.

“Because last time wasn’t perfect.” Seungcheol answers Joshua’s question despite knowing it’s a rhetorical one, his eyes are not taken off the road. “This time, we’re doing it right.”

“Last time was perfect, though? As far as I remember.” Jeonghan smile is becoming sleepy just like his voice. There’s no doubt that he’ll lose consciousness in few more minutes.

Seungcheol throws him a quick glance over his shoulder. “Well, you caught a cold by the beach and blacked out for the rest of the trip so whatever you say is invalid.”

“Plus, Cheol didn’t have a license back then so we were literally on the verge of getting arrested,” Joshua chimes in while browsing through his playlist on the phone to pick a new song.

Jeonghan tries to open his droopy eyes just a bit more, not wanting to miss how the corners of Joshua’s lips curls up in amusement at the recall.

His eyes then fleets to Seungcheol, who is steering with his left hand, right hand running through his hair. The silver strands are combed back, but with nothing to hold them, they fall back onto his forehead.

The driver taps Joshua’s arm, gestures towards the window, and then rolls down the one on his side. Joshua follows suit, and so does Jeonghan.

The stiff breeze immediately bursts through the window frames, filling the car with fresh air from the suburbs. The earthy smell makes Jeonghan feel slightly more awake and energized.

The eldest man breaks into a soft smile as he speaks. His voice’s a little muffled by the blow.

“This time will be different. Shua and I already have our license, and I bring an extra blanket just for you, Hannie. No one is getting sick or breaking the laws.”

“No one is breaking the laws?” Jeonghan can’t help but reiterate in a mocking tone, aiming at the man on the passenger’s seat.

He rests his elbow on the back of Seungcheol’s chair so he can stare straight at Joshua, blinking slowly with a knowing smirk on his lips.

As if on cue, the American clicks his tongue, digging through the pocket of his hoodie. Joshua looks like he wants to be offended, but can't quite muster the negative energy that requires.

He pulls out a tiny chewing gum bottle and a small stack of rolling paper. Seungcheol just grins when he glances to his side and sees the stuff, while Joshua tries to keep a straight face as he throws them at Jeonghan.

“It’s legal in my hometown so I have no shame,” The American says, ignoring a raised eyebrow from Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tucks his faded brown hair behind his ear, sniffing what’s inside the gum bottle. He snaps the lid close before the smell of freshly grinded weed can diffuse any further and lets out a chuckle.

“That’s a shitty excuse, fucker.”

“Shit head.”

“Ass wipe.”

“Woah, hey, it hasn’t been an hour yet. Aren't you two gonna let me drive in peace?” Seungcheol slaps his right hand on the dashboard to get his best friends’ attention.

He sounds annoyed. Yet, in lieu of a frown on his forehead, there’s fondness in his eyes despite not looking at them.

“Sorry,” Jeonghan apologizes, but still sneaks a quick  _ ‘bastard’ _ at Joshua. The younger gives him a middle finger in response and both of them bursts into laughter.

Jeonghan puts the weed and the rolling paper at the bottom of his backpack when Seungcheol tells him to. Then he kicks off his shoes and lies down on the back seats.

The sunlight falls slanting through the car window and lands on his knees when he plants his feet on the leather surface. He idly watches tiny dust floating in the beam of honey, fingers drumming on his stomach.

“Sleep if you want to,” he hears Joshua’s voice coming from above his head. “I will keep Cheol company.”

Jeonghan mumbles a soft  _ ‘thanks’ _ before closing his eyes.

The space under his eyelids turns flamed orange.

 

.

 

_ Jeonghan had half of his body hung over the back of his seat as he was reaching down to go through whatever there was in the trunk. _

_ Pulling out a bottle of Soju from Seungcheol’s black duffle bag, he giggled in the way that said “Really?” _

_ “You bring like, what, six bottles? Are you trying to kill us?” _

_ “Don’t act like you hate it,” Seungcheol scoffed, looking at him through the mirror. Jeonghan shrugged in defeat and went back digging through the luggage. _

_ “And Shua brings a pack of beer.” The long-haired male remarked. He finally turned back and sat down properly, his grin was still big on his face. “My best friends are fucking alcoholics.” _

_ “That,” Joshua pretended like he didn’t hear Jeonghan’s latter comment, “and a small gift from California.” _

_ The American winked at Seungcheol, making the elder throw his head back with a laugh. “You’re really going all out, aren’t you?” _

_ “Only for special occasions.” _

_ Jeonghan watched the two men for a moment. His eyes twinkled in the way that only happened when he was truly excited. Pulling himself up, the long-haired male draped over the passenger’s seat. His hands were all over Joshua’s upper body, searching. _

_ “Where do you hide it?” He tickled Joshua’s side, satisfied when seeing the younger boy panting with a chortle and his beautiful cat eyes turned into a crescent shape.  “Weed is illegal here, you know.” _

_ “Cheol is driving without a license but you don’t seem to have a problem with it.” Joshua surprisingly managed a long sentence despite being attacked. _

_ Their faces were close enough for Jeonghan to catch the minty scent of Joshua’s shaving cream. The smell evoked such a strong sense of familiarity that Jeonghan couldn’t resist leaning in further, until he could feel something warm ghost over the corner of his lips. _

_ The sensation made Jeonghan’s breath hitch in his throat. His hands abruptly let go of Joshua’s body to point at the service station they were approaching. _

_ He turned and yelled at Seungcheol to cover the heat creeping up his face, “Pull over! I need to pee!” _

 

.

 

He wakes up and realizes three things.

First, the car has stopped.

Second, he’s the only person inside, lying with a blanket curled under his chin.

Third, the sky outside the window is already dusky.

Slowly sitting up, Jeonghan grimaces since his head’s still a little heavy from the long sleep. It doesn’t take long for him to scan around and find his best friends on the car hood, passing each other a flask.

Jeonghan notices how their shoulders gently touch and Joshua’s placing his huge palm on top of Seungcheol’s. One of Jeonghan’s hands under the blanket subconsciously twitches and clutches to the soft fabric as he continues watching Seungcheol and Joshua.

They are talking about something. Once in a while, one of them turns to look at the other person, and how their bodies respond at the sight of each other; the way Seungcheol’s gaze softens and the corners of Joshua’s lips upturn even more than they usually do, makes Jeonghan melt.

The long-haired male wonders if those things happen when they look at him too.

Suddenly, there are images flashing through his mind.

It’s the same two men sitting on their car hood. But rather than happy, they look stressed, especially the one who Jeonghan assumes as Seungcheol. The other person, Joshua, has his hands on Seungcheol shoulders, comforting him.

And Jeonghan may or may not have seen his best friends lean in for a kiss.

Everything from the recall is blurry, probably due to Jeonghan’s fever at that moment.

There are some memories that make you wonder if they really happened or if they were just dreams that seem too real. Jeonghan is telling himself this is one of those.

He lets the blanket fall off his body as he climbs into the front seat. Smashing his hand on the car horn repeatedly, he starts cackling up upon seeing Seungcheol  _ shriek  _ and as good as fall off the hood.

Joshua is startled, too, though it doesn't show through anything other than his wide eyes and agape mouth. Jeonghan promises himself to do better next time.

The eldest man pulls on the car door on Jeonghan’s side, but it’s locked. Seungcheol looks somewhere between embarrassed and wanting to strangle Jeonghan, but the younger finds it even more hilarious that he actually tears up from laughing.

“That’s for starting without me,” Jeonghan opens the door and gets out when he decides that Seungcheol’s ears are red enough to draw blood.

The grass is short and patchy under his soles and the ground is rough with small rocks and stones. He walks past Seungcheol and towards Joshua, who’s still sitting on the hood, holding the flask.

Jeonghan clutches Joshua’s wrist and pulls until the metal opening is resting on his lips. He then tilts the American’s hands and shivers silently at the strong taste of vodka knocking his senses.

Yes, it’s vodka since they’ve learned from last time that Seungcheol is somewhat immune to soju.

Joshua indulges him, letting his own hand be used so that Jeonghan is nursing on the liquor.

“The art project really did a number on you, huh? You slept like a log.”

Jeonghan breaks contact with the flask to reply Joshua.

“And yet I’m still going on a road trip instead of resting at home because our idiot of a friend insisted,” He glances at the said idiot next to him with a glare that holds no spite.

“You could have said no,” Seungcheol’s plump bottom lip’s protruding a bit in an almost-pout. And Jeonghan finds himself staring at it for a tad too long before reaching out to Joshua’s hand again for the flask.

“I can’t if it’s you two,” He mumbles, like it’s supposed to be a secret. But in the middle of this empty field, nothing seems to be one.

His eyes are glued to the point where the sun’s meeting the ground. The empty field catches that deep, fiery shade and starts burning in an invisible flame.

He waits, for something that he perhaps knows but fails to put into words. It always happens at times like this, when their conversation starts to slow and they just simply enjoy each other’s existence.

He suddenly feels his hand being swatted away slightly. He then turns and is met with a pair of twinkling cat-like eyes.

“That’s enough vodka for you. Don't want you to be too drunk,” Joshua’s lips thin together in one line, even though his eyes still appears smiling.

Jeonghan tries not to think too much about his own sinking heart and focuses on those nimble fingers twisting the flask cap closed.

He makes a sound like what Joshua’s said is absolutely ridiculous and raises one brow. “Since when?”

“Since you threw up on me last year.”

The younger’s comeback totally catches him off guard. He snaps his head to Seungcheol, as if seeking help. His nape and the tips of his ears are getting incredibly hot, and judging by the glint in Seungcheol’s orbs, he must be looking really dumb right now.

“Shua’s right.” The eldest of the three sing-songs, pushing Jeonghan by the shoulder. “Luckily you didn’t puke in the car. It would’ve been a pain to explain it to Hansol.”

Jeonghan almost feels guilty, until Seungcheol lets out a throaty giggle just like every other time he messes with them. That guy is a horrible liar.

“Hey, don't make things up just because I blacked out, you jerks,” He jumps off the hood to face his friends, finger pointing at them accusingly. “And you, Shua. You’re supposed to be on my side.”

“I’m my own man,” Joshua just shrugs then reciprocates the high five Seungcheol offers him.

Jeonghan mumbles to himself something about being betrayed. Yet he couldn't stop a big smile from stretching his face out so wide that his cheeks hurt and the corners of his eyes burn.

He can hear his own heart thumping in his chest, pumping blood through his veins twice faster than it should be.

It’s a good feeling. The kind that makes him wonder if his body can take it without bursting into pieces.

The long-haired man blames it on the fact that he has overworked recently.

“I’m hungry,” He whines when his stomach grumbles and successfully distracts him from his thoughts.

Seungcheol stands up and open the driver’s door. Pulling out a plastic bag, he places it on the hood next to Joshua, not bothered by the starved Jeonghan clinging onto his back.

“We just bought some food on the way,” Joshua talks as Seungcheol takes out a sandwich and a box of gimbap. “You slept through lunch. Thought you might be hungry when you wake up.”

Jeonghan makes an “aw” sound and lets go off the eldest’s back to reach for his food. “I love you guys the most.”

Seungcheol rolls his eyes and pretends he didn’t hear it. Looking at the watch on his wrist, he furrows in brows in a moment of calculation then speaks. “After Hannie’s done, we’ll get going. That way, we’ll be at the beach next morning.”

“Hold up,” Joshua finally leaves the spot he’s been sitting on since Jeonghan woke up. He voice grows a little wary. “Driving all night?”

Jeonghan stops his munching, looking back and forth between his two best friends.

“Not like it’s the first time I’ve done it, Shua. Besides, this time we can switch drive,” He hears Seungcheol say matter-of-factly. The elder sounds calm and reasonable, but Jeonghan knows him enough to catch a tinge of impatience in his tone.

Joshua must have noticed it too, because his whole mannerism turns even gentler than it usually is.

“I don’t see why we have to rush. I mean, we have the whole trip together,” The American moves to Seungcheol’s other side across from Jeonghan, hand squeezing the eldest’s shoulder as he does.

Joshua smiles upon seeing Seungcheol ponder on his words. He leans in closer to Seungcheol’s ears, and Jeonghan is no longer able to see his expression.

“The beach will still be there when we arrive late in tomorrow’s afternoon. Why don’t we just take our time, hm?”

Joshua ends his question with a hum. It’s very rare filler for Joshua to use, but once the youngest male does, Seungcheol knows better than to argue. So he just lets out a long exhale and nods.

Jeonghan strangely feels like being pushed away from whatever was enveloping the three of them. It’s not due to the change in their seating order (though he always enjoys being in the middle), but because he can sense something more to Joshua and Seungcheol’s conversation that he doesn’t understand.

Swallowing what is left in his mouth, he clears his throat. “So, we’re heading to that beach from the last time?”

“Yeah,” Seungcheol and Joshua both turn to him and answer in tandem, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

Jeonghan really wants to know why it has to be that exact same beach, but something’s telling him not to place his query. Thus, he follows his guts and opens a water bottle to down all the food he’s been eating.

“Then what’s the plan for tonight?” He probed before taking another bite of the sandwich. If they’re going to camp here just like the previous trip, he doesn’t mind.

“Find a motel,” Joshua claims, a huff of laughter puffing out the side of his mouth like he just remembers something funny. “There’s no way I’ll spend the night out here and end up reeking of insect repellent body spray again.”

Seungcheol mockingly places his right hand on his left chest and bows at Joshua, trying to speak with the most solemn voice he can muster, “As you wish, your Highness.”

The younger responses by poking a blade of green grass into Seungcheol nostril, making the silver-haired man squeal and sneeze like a bullied puppy.

Jeonghan quickly covers his mouth full of food as he bursts out laughing at sight. Suddenly, the invisible heaviness previously pressing on him is lifted, and his body feels light once more.

 

.

 

_ Jeonghan didn't know where they were going. When he asked, Seungcheol said he had no clue either. _

_ They didn’t use a map or any positioning device of sort, and none of them had come up with any specific plan. _

_ Yet somehow, Jeonghan thought Seungcheol did know. _

_ So when Seungcheol suddenly made a turn in the middle of the road and drove down a dry, abandoned farmland, he didn't argue. _

_ When they all lied down on the top of the car, being dog-tired of all the running and screaming they just did and staring up at the twinkles scattered across the dark canvas, it felt just right. _

_ Like this was how their trip was supposed to go. Even when Jeonghan didn’t have any idea about it to begin with. _

_ It was a bit too similar to how things among the three of them worked. _

_ Seungcheol always seemed to be aware what was going on and directed them. Jeonghan remained himself as the clueless one who never pushed. And Joshua was the wild card; one would never guess which side he turned out to be. _

_ But in the end, everything made sense. And Jeonghan had nothing to complain about. _

_ He turned onto his stomach, closed his eyes and swung his feet to the beat of the music. The night air was getting crisp and chilly since the summer hasn’t come yet, and it made the sheen of sweat on where his skin is exposed feel cold. _

_ The three of them were all tipsy, talking idly about everything and nothing at the same time. Words kept rolling off their tongues, and even when they stopped, the sound of breathings would have been just as comforting. _

_ Jeonghan was sometimes amazed by how being with Seungcheol and Joshua could be so effortless. _

_ “Isn’t it nice?” _

_ As he heard Seungcheol question nonchalantly and Joshua hummed in agreement, his eyelids fluttered and slowly lifted. From the light of the phone screen placed between those two, Jeonghan could see two pairs of eyes looking at him expectantly. _

_ “The nicest.” _

_ He whispered just enough for his friends to hear, even though there were no one around here but them. The long-haired boy smiled when he watched those beautiful orbs sparkling. _

_ Brighter than any star he had ever seen. _

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There goes my first attempt at writing fluff :)) Hope it didn't turn out too cheesy (pls tell me I need to know ;;;)  
> Comments are really appreciated but thanks a lottttttttttt for reading this :)))


End file.
